


Дьявол не оставляет меня ни на миг, я будто нашел себе друга

by Gevion



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Смерть!Риарио
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первую их встречу у Смерти лик ангела. Его темные кудри подсвечены золотым нимбом, униформа подчеркивает стать и длинные ноги, а взгляд невинен и чист. Смерть не скрывает ухмылки и не колеблется ни в чем, и Нико настолько околдован его красотой, что почти не чувствует, как Вдовья слеза все глубже вгрызается в его руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол не оставляет меня ни на миг, я будто нашел себе друга

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



> Текст был переведен специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.

**0**

 

В первую их встречу у Смерти лик ангела с золотистым нимбом на темных кудрях, и этот образ невероятно подходит его длинным ногам и невинному чистому взгляду. Смерть не скрывает ухмылки и не колеблется ни на секунду. Нико настолько околдован его красотой, что почти не чувствует, как Вдовья слеза все глубже вгрызается в руку.

**I**

 

Он отводит Смерть в мастерскую Леонардо, гордый тем, что сумел перехитрить дьявола, сохранив себе жизнь. Но как же он заблуждается: когда взрывается сундук, Смерть улыбается одними уголками губ, а затем едва заметно ухмыляется и обещает с нетерпением дожидаться их следующей встречи.

**II**

 

(во мраке ночи Нико чудится хриплый, режущий слух шепот Смерти, и он отчаянно пытается убедить себя, что у него просто разыгралось воображение)

**III**

 

Смерть едет верхом. Солнце Италии прячется за плотными облаками, и дождь омывает черные графские одежды. Маэстро и Смерть перебрасываются словами, используя в своей битве метафор вместо мечей строки песен и парафразы, от которых у Нико идет кругом голова. Ему интересно, какая роль отведена Леонардо в игре Смерти, только вот эта история принадлежит не ему.

Нико хранит молчание, но даже несколько часов спустя продолжает чувствовать тяжелый взгляд на своей шее.

**IV**

 

Они следуют за Смертью сутками, идя за ним по пятам даже в Риме — принадлежащем ему царстве смертей и давно утративших разум пророков, слишком крепко держащихся за то, что давным-давно выгорело.

_(это святотатство, и Нико от него тошнит)_

Нико не нужен телескоп маэстро, чтобы ясно разглядеть стоящую посреди надгробий темную фигуру Смерти. Тот ведет себя так, словно здесь ему самое место. Будто именно он загнал всех этих людей в могилы (возможно, так и было).

Как только Смерть отворачивается и вновь растворяется в воздухе, все кладбищенские цветы увядают.

**V**

 

Когда Нико валит Смерть на землю, по его венам струится азарт.

**VI**

_(конечно, Смерть поднимается снова. Руки у него скованы за спиной, и Нико спрашивает: «Знаешь ли ты, кто я такой?» Смерть приветствует его, словно старого друга, и насмешливо смотрит, будто давно ждал этого момента. Зоро не удостаивается и взгляда)_

**VII**

 

Порез на щеке Смерти и ссадина на его руке до боли похожи на победу, но Нико знает, что это поражение: ключ не даст добраться до сердца.

_(«Есть ли там хоть что-нибудь, кроме этого черного провала?» — спрашивает Нико про себя, не решаясь заговорить вслух.)_

**VIII**

 

Когда они уезжают, Смерть все еще привязан к дереву и все так же маняще улыбается уголками губ, и Нико чувствует странный порыв остаться там, где ему самое место.

_(ведь они теперь братья)_

**IX**

 

Нико так и не оглядывается.

**X**

 

Прежде, чем их пути пересекаются снова, проходят недели. Они встречаются на предназначенной для маэстро лодке, и в этот раз Смерть не позволяет Нико уйти: запирает в клетку, наполняя его разум своими ядовитыми словами, будто сладкой фруктовой амброзией, которую Нико пьет жадно, как умирающий от жажды человек.

**XI**

 

Смерть продолжает его навещать. Дни пролетают как один, и Нико старается оставаться верным маэстро, огрызаясь на Смерть, когда тот пытается заставить его поддаться. Клетка все больше походит на убежище, в котором он спокойно может пить предложенный яд, позволяя Смерти пробраться в свои мысли.

_(мы братья, мы братья, и скоро грянет буря)_

**XII**

 

Когда лодку наконец накрывает штормовым ветром, Нико чувствует, как ему под кожу пробирается тьма. Его лицо искажает паника, и он выкрикивает просьбы о помощи: _«Выпустите меня, не дайте погибнуть одному в ледяной воде»_.

Дверь открывается, и в проеме Нико видит высокую мрачную фигуру Смерти, опирающегося на деревянные подпорки. Его ухмылку видно даже в темноте.

**XIII**

 

Он не умрет в одиночестве. Теперь он часть Смерти — и всегда ею был.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность - моей бете Twenty One Grams, всей команде и, конечно же, автору прекрасного текста.  
> Если вам понравился этот перевод, не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала)
> 
> Название драббла было изменено автором позже, чем готовился перевод, здесь представлен его старый вариант.


End file.
